I Love You More The You Could Ever Know
by Dark-Angel-of-Love
Summary: This is my first readeryou and Kyo oneshot! ENJOY AND R&R Yes Kyo has some OOC stuff but deal with it.


**You were sitting at home watching TV after a long day of work when your cell phone rings. Running, and tripping, you finally get to your phone.  
"Hello, speaking?" you said  
"HEY THERE IT'S ME!!" yelled a voice on the line.  
You anime sweat dropped, "Hello Shigure what's up?"  
"Nothing really, I just thought that I should tell you that Kyon-Kyon is mad at you for missing your meeting today" he giggled(lol giggled)  
You thought for a moment, "meeting..meeting…..OMG I remember now!!!" you shrieked.**

YESTERDAY

"Hey wait a minute!" called Kyo, after you, just as you were about to leave from visiting Tohru.  
"Hey Kyo what's up?" you said as soon as he caught up with you.  
"Would you mind if you and I go out for tea or something tomorrow?" he asked you, blushing slightly, but you never saw it.  
"Umm yeah sure. What's the special occasion?" you asked.  
"N-Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you…privately" his bangs were covering his eyes.  
"Ok then..well see yah tomorrow at….12?" you said running backwards so you could get started on your way home.  
"Yeah ok..see yah then " and he walked back inside.

END FLASHBACK

"OMG I can't believe I forgot!! I have to go and apologize!!" you said  
Before you hung up Shigure told you where Kyo went, and then you ran out your door to find him.  
"How could I have been so stupid!" you thought rounding a corner, into an alley. "I wouldn't blame him if he never talks to me again.. I just hope it's not that…." .POW!  
Before you finished thinking you had just run into someone, falling over.  
"Oh I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going" you said rubbing your, now sore, butt.  
"Oh no it's my fault my little beauty" said a male voice, sexily.  
You looked across from you and saw that there was a man, about a few years older then you, with dark brown hair, an open button up shirt and black dress pants and shoes on looking at you, hungrily.  
"Umm no, no it's alright but I must be going. I'm looking for someone." You stood up and started running in the way the man came when he grabbed your wrist and spun you around so that you were facing him.  
"Oh so am I…" he started to wrap his other arm, that wasn't holding your wrist, around your waist, pulling you to him. "Maybe we can help one another."  
"Umm, no that's alright. I can find him on may own" you said, shaking a little.  
"Aww your shaking..here let me warm you up a little" he started moving his lips to yours.  
"No! No, please someone help me! Kyo!? Kyo I need you!!" you thought, then you yelled, "KYO HELP ME!!!"  
Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice say, "You rang.."  
The guy stopped trying to kiss you, looked up, along with you, and saw Kyo standing in front of the alley.  
"Kyo!!"" you said, struggling out of the guy's grip.  
"Hey there. After I kick this guy's ass, we need to talk, got it" he said glaring at the brunette.  
"Yeah ok."  
"Kick my ass..HA HA HA… like you could!! Don't you know who I am!?" said the rapist, throwing you aside.  
"No and I sure as hell don't care..but" Kyo ran a punched his cheek(face people)"don't you ever…" he kicked him to the ground, "shove my woman like that again!!!" and Kyo finally threw him into the nearest trash can.  
Your face blushed a deep red as Kyo came up to you and smiled, asking if you were alright. You nodded and, taking Kyo's hand, walked out of the alley.  
While you and Kyo were walking, what Kyo had said kept playing back into your head.  
"Don't you ever shove my woman like that again!!! Don't you ever shove my woman like that again!!! Don't you ever shove my woman like that again!!!" over and over and over again it played in your head.  
"What did he mean by my woman??" you thought, looking down at your and Kyo's hands, which were interlocked, causing you to blush even more.  
Suddenly, Kyo stopped infront of a water fountain (you know like the Disney World one).  
It was silent for a moment before Kyo finally let go of your hand.  
"Kyo?" you said curiously, wondering why he let go, "What's mmmmff…"  
Before you could finish your sentence, Kyo had layered his lips over your own. After a second he finally pulled away slowly.  
"Do you know the reason why I wanted to meet up with you today was?" he asked, his bangs covering his eyes.  
"No, Kyo..Why?" you studdered, still shocked from the kiss.  
"It's becase I wanted to tell you something.." he took a deep breath then he said," I wanted to tell you that…I…..I…love you…. I LOVE YOU !!!"  
Your eyes widened as he looked up slowly. When he looked into your eyes, you smiled and, standing on your tiptoes(your short), kissed him lightly on the lips, causing him to blush.  
"I love you too Kyo. I love you more then you could ever know" you said smiling lightly.  
Kyo's face lit up after you finished then looked at you with softened eyes before pulling you in slowly for a kiss.


End file.
